happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealing the Spotlight/Gallery
Images from the episode Stealing the Spotlight. Note: All images are put in order. 1STS.png|The title screen. 2STS.png|Usually you put plastic flamingos away in the winter, but this is Lumpy were talking about. Stealing the Spotlight.jpg|Lumpy wakes up. Lumpy wide awake.PNG|Lumpy is wide awake. Yawn_lumpy.png|Yawning. 3STS.png|He sniffs his coffee. 4STS.png|Then admires his lights. 5STS.png|That one light is determined to shine. 6STS.png|Or not... 7STS.png|Lumpy is still pleased. 8STS.png|He takes a sip. 9STS.png|Lumpy spits out his coffee. 10STS.png|Ditto. 11STS.png|Keeping up with the Joneses: HTF Edition. 12STS.png|I never realized Pop and Cub's last name was Jones. STS_Hammer.png|"There's the hammer I needed." Lumpy - You what.png|"I'm so jealous!" 13STS.png|Lumpy: "Grumble grumble grumble grumble grumble..." 14STS.png|Lumpy: "...grumble grumble grumble grumble grumble!" 15STS.png|Lumpy's pathetic lights fall. 16STS.png|Cub wants to be like Handy when he grows up. Except perhaps with hands, assuming Pop won't cause him to lose them. 17STS.png|He most likely will though. 18STS.png|Pop's pretty strong... 19STS.png|...and careless... 20STS.png|...don't forget oblivious. 21STS.png|Wait, Pop actually noticed?! 22STS.png|Cub: "Mmmmmm!" 23STS.png|Cub's head hits the ground. 24STS.png|Tooth injury. S2E23_Horrified_Pop.png|Pop: "Uh oh! My Cub! What's the matter?!" 25STS.png|Cub's tooth fell on ground. Gross. 26STS.png|Pop: "Don't worry! I'll put it back in!" Ohgof.PNG|Stay calm and think rationally. 27STS.png|That's not rationally! Daddycareforthis.JPG|Isn't that a baby tooth? 28STS.png|Pop: "It's done!" 29STS.png|Cub: "Thanks, dad!" 30STS.png|Pop: "Oh no!" 31STS.png|Very unlucky landing. 32STS.png|Don't do it, Pop! 33STS.png|Of course he's going to do it. 34STS.png|Bad idea. 35STS.png|Pop is pleased. 36STS.png|You can barely tell the difference. Xd.jpg|Don't judge, it was a best attempt. 37STS.png|Time to keep up. 38STS.png|Or way overdo it. 39STS.png|Nutty pops out of no where. STS_NUTty_jitter_-_Edited.png|Just jitter along, Nutty. 40STS.png|You already have your sugar. 41STS.png|Nutty's eyesight is as weird as his eyes. 42STS.png|Nutty's not very smart. 43STS.png|"Do I go for that or the real candy?" 44STS.png|"Screw the lollipop." Trufflesspotlight.png|Truffles' cameo. 45STS.png|Who says candy isn't a real addiction? No one who knows Nutty. Spotlight.jpg|Yum! Lights taste like candy! 46STS.png|Lumpy tugs on the "candy". 47STS.png|And almost falls off the ladder. Death: Nutty 48STS.png|It was worth it though. 49STS.png|I'm sure these lights will attract lots of attention. 50STS.png|Lumpy is pleased with his work. 51STS.png|A close-up of a nail. 52STS.png|Nothing dangerous here. 53STS.png|Pop doing what he does best. 54STS.png|I'll give you one guess where Cub is. 55STS.png|Pop needs those! 56STS.png|Found Cub. A.jpg|"AAH!" 57STS.png|It was the only way for that to end. 58STS.png|See the blood? Ouch (2).jpg|A buckethead. (Or better: Cub, The Buckethead Bear!) 59STS.png|Pop goes to see the damage he's done. 60STS.png|Now he hates himself. poorpop.png|One of the most heartbreaking scenes in Happy Tree Friends history. 61STS.png|"Don't worry, son. I'll fix this." 62STS.png|Umm... You missed the cup. 63STS.png|There, now you got it. 64STS.png|Three in (or next to) the cup, many in Cub's face. 65STS.png|At least he feels bad about it. Pop-Cub-happy-tree-friends-2172860-443-336.jpg|Cub looks like that one character from that horror movie "Hellraiser". 66STS.png|There's always that one stubborn nail. 67STS.png|Make sure Lifty and Shifty aren't robbing his house to see what he's about to do. 68STS.png|What is this supposed to gain? 69STS.png|That made it worse. 70STS.png|Cub finally cries. 71STS.png|But when did Pop take out all of those nails? 72STS.png|Forget taking Cub to the hospital! Look_at_those_lights.png|It's reveal time! 73STS.png|Ready? 74STS.png|Let the magic happen! 75STS.png|Full view of the decorated house. Trufflesspotlighthouse.png|Another Truffles cameo. Stealing the Spotlight.png|Neat decorations on Pop and Cub's house. 76STS.png|Giggles and Petunia like the lights. 77STS.png|Lumpy with Mary Kay eyes. Miracle.jpg|"Oooohhh..." 78STS.png|That won't cut it. Evil (2).jpg|Lumpy's evil smile. 79STS.png|Better leave that to further injure Cub. 80STS.png|That will keep Pop too busy to win. 81STS.png|Sniffles and Flaky are curious. 82STS.png|Lumpy's trailer. 83STS.png|All the lights on it. 84STS.png|Now people will think you sell burgers. 85STS.png|Is that Handy's? Big.jpg|Half of those lights aren't even Christmas themed. 86STS.png|If Lumpy's trailer can withstand all this, what made those dents? 87STS.png|Lumpy is eager to boost his kill count! 88STS.png|Not his death count though. 89STS.png|They should have taken that as a warning. 90STS.png|Too late now. 91STS.png|It's night. 92STS.png|But Lumpy creates an artificial day. 93STS.png|Giggles: "I don't want to get blinded!" 94STS.png|Giggles: "Uh oh!" Stealing-The-Spotlight-Blur-206x116.jpg|Giggles on fire! 95STS.png|Giggles: "I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" 96STS.png|Giggles: "AAAAAAH! I'M ON FIRE! HEEEEEEEEELP!" STS_Lifty_and_Shifty.png|Lifty and Shifty. 97STS.png|Giggles: "HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Lifty and Shifty: "Ow!" Death: Giggles (Debatable) Shifty_hat_face_.png|Wouldn't it be amazing if Lifty and Shifty survived? Death: Lifty, Shifty (Debatable) STS_WOW.png|To think none of this would happen if Pop let Lumpy win. 98STS.png|Pop: "My body is boiling!" Pop_boils.png|For once Pop dies before Cub. 99STS.png|Cub: "AAAAAAH!" Death: Pop 100STS.png|Boom! Death: Cub 101STS.png|Grrrrr! Before.jpg|Before... 102STS.png|...during... After.jpg|...and after. Death: Toothy 103STS.png|Poor Toothy. Generic_Tree_Friends_1.png|The Mole rarely dies. That's the only reason he's alive right now. Death: Generic Tree Friends 104STS.png|Even the moon isn't safe from Lumpy. bloodmoon.png|Talk about a blood moon. staringintosoul.png|That can't be healthy. Eyes.jpg|This is what happens when you're standing next to intense lights. S2E23 Thumbs up.png|The Mole giving a thumbs up, even though his thumb is on fire. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:JPG